kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:TheBlueRogue
Main page update High BlueRogue, like the work so far. Any chance on the main page, you could add another box similar to the section used for "Official Games", but one for "Official Literature". I tried to do it myself, but it broke your formating. I don't want to do that. Basically I want it to function the same way, link, and a small thumbnail image of the book covers, etc. Thanks! BTW, I'm curious if Wikia has an audio option, say for a page having to do with a musical topic, would it be possible to have the page play the music automatically? What music formats are allowed? Baggins (talk) 17:59, September 8, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks man! Yes, I can add another table of official literature on the main page when I have a free moment. Unfortunately, I'm pretty swamped this week but I'll definitely come back and do that for you. Also, I'm pretty sure you can embed music to play automatically, but there's nothing built into the site. I've seen some wikis embed music links on Youtube and remove the video (for example, blazblue.wikia.com, check down near the bottom of the main page). I'm not aware of any other way, but I'll ask around! : Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:27, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Backgrounds for other Sierra wikis Any chance you could design some backgrounds for the other Sierra wikis? When I have time I may have a few suggestions. Meanwhile would it be possible to make a new web address "leisuresuitlarryreloaded.wikia.com" redirect to "leisuresuitlarry.wikia.com"?Baggins (talk) 08:14, July 4, 2013 (UTC) : Hey Baggins, good to see ya again. Sure! I could do some background work. Can you give me a list of some of Sierra wikis you'd like me to touch up? : And sure, I can redirect that. I'll reply to this thread again once it has been completed. ::: Alright, the redirect is completed. : Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 18:26, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Updating King's Quest Background and theme Hi Rogue, any chance you could help fix the new background for King's Quest Wiki? I'm trying to change it to the background from the upcoming King's Quest game (to try to promote the game). Also maybe changing the background colors and other themes to fit it, and the colors of the main page? Keep in mind if this KQ9 is cancelled again, I want the option to revert back to earlier design.Baggins (talk) 15:14, August 17, 2014 (UTC) :I think I fixed some of the issues. Still need the main page thumbnail boxes to match the new color theme. :BTW, is there a way to have two or more different themes and have the page load each one randomly?Baggins (talk) 17:25, August 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Looks pretty good! I can lend a hand sometime early this week. There is an ability for you to have a random background image every refresh through javascript. You can also overwrite settings made in the theme designer the same way, but to my knowledge there is no way to randomly have any settings through theme designer (header/background/button colors, etc) cycle on random pageload. TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 18:02, August 18, 2014 (UTC) :Well I'm thinking it would be nice if there was a way for it switch back to the KQ5/KQ6 grey/wall theme I had before, this greenish one, maybe the bluesky clouds background from KQ7, and maybe something related to KQ8, the minstrels from KQ4, maybe something based on the old KQ1 title screen etc. Too bad there is no way to,switch themes to match background colors.Baggins (talk) 20:44, August 18, 2014 (UTC) :Could you update the main page to be user friendly with 'vignette' image system? I can't figure out how to get images to work properly or pull up proper image thumbnails like I could before. I need to be able to change images on the new King's Quest series infobox. This is also breaking the images on the main page over at the Gold-Rush Wiki.Baggins (talk) 11:06, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Sure thing, Baggins. I won't be able to take a crack at it until early next week, but I'll do whatever I can to fix things here and the Gold Rush wiki. TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 16:23, July 1, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks! Hopefully the new template can be used to fix similar issues on all my other wikis.Baggins (talk) 05:48, July 2, 2015 (UTC) King's Quest Giveaway contest Oh, and another tjing for the duration of the contest, something to advertise the contest and make it visible, andprominent? Perhaps something flashy on the main page, and also showing up on all the pages maybe? Something to draw attention and gets people 'click me to find out more'?Baggins (talk) 20:05, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :Ok I found a banner that Haddick made, but never put up. I put it up on the main page. Hopefully its visible and the right spot. :I have people asking me how long the duration of the contest? Also witch version of the game? The first episode or the complete collection? The contest rules do not specify. :Lastly, although I'm technically not involved with the contest. Am I'm eligible to take part? Seeing as it is my wiki?Baggins (talk) 11:17, August 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Hey Baggins, the contest is for just the first episode. And you're more than welcome to enter yourself! I've talked with our design team and we're gonna make a new banner for the giveaway that doesn't mention the bracket tournament. Unfortunately, the client decided to cancel that event, the giveaway is still live though! I'll update the banner once I get it. TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 17:55, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Game transcripts Ok, I've never had problems with Wikia before and game transcript files. But my transcript article for Leisure Suit Larry Redux over on the Larry wiki was deleated by a Wikia staff. http://leisuresuitlarry.wikia.com/wiki/LSLR_transcript Is there a reason for this? Can I edit it so that it can be included? Maybe remove file names and such, and stick to the straight transcript? I mean that stuff can be pulled from just playing the game and manually writing it down. I got a copy of the transcript from someone who used a unity transcript extractor for me.Baggins (talk) 18:57, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :Hey Baggins, I've checked with our support team to ask them about this. :I was told there was a complaint about someone's name being within that text file and that they wanted it removed. But that's not the only reason. :Having an entire game's script is a very difficult thing for users to argue as 'fair use' for hosting on Wikia. It's an immediate deletion if we ever receive a DMCA complaint about it, and it's safer for us to not directly host them. :I know you have transcripts for other LSL games as well, and the only advice I can give you is to delete them, or to possibly link to them from an external site so Wikia doesn't directly host them. Not sure if that second suggestion is entirely kosher or not since I'm not a member of our Support Team. :The Leisure Suit Larry wiki in itself I know gets a lot of Terms of Use violations for the subject matter, including nude images of characters and all, it's not a fun thing to deal with from an admin point of view (especially when you are just documenting the game itself and are not attempting to be lewd for the sake of being lewd) so I apologize for that. TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 16:57, August 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Well I can look at finding another hosting for it. I'm not the first person that started the transcript hosting. It started with the Space Quest Wiki, which goes even further to actually host the sound files from the game (but only LSL seems to be hit with all the problems LOL). I generally find having a script, is an easier way to 'cite' references, in other articles being able to pull up exact information without load up a save close to the spot every single time. Easy enough to keep a copy off it offline though for myself for the same purpose. Can I attempt to repost the script but with the credits/backers/ file removed? ::What exactly happens if I made a reference to a character in the game that is based on a real person, who doesn't want their name actually made into an article (concerning the topic as it relates to the game)? There are chances even without the script on the site, that I probably would have gotten around to making a specific article, and discussing the ingame game related to that 'topic'?Baggins (talk) 20:24, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :::BTW, is there a way to look at and track what exactly has been deleted from the wiki? Just so I can get an impression of what isn't allowed?Baggins (talk) 20:29, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Table or Template could you help make a table or template for the information Fo this page? http://kingsquest.wikia.com/wiki/Pronouncing_Guide_to_the_Characters_and_Places_of_the_Quests Baggins (talk) 05:27, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Tabbed Page/splits Do you know how to make the cool tabbed pages like t hey have on Wookipedia? http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Chewbacca It might be a neat way to split the main character and place articles into one, but keeping content seperated. I'd mainly only want Tabs for the "Original" and "Reboot" universes... Fan Fiction is of course kept in its own space (although a seperate tab for fan pages might be cool as in seperate articles by 'game' via a tab under the main fan articles (for example multiple tabs for each version of in the Graham (unofficial) article.)... But for simplicity sake, starting out I'd mainly want it for information related to Original and Reboot universes. With some fancy looking tab to draw people's attention. Default on 'Original" universe, but let people easily click if th ey want to see the Reboot stuff.Baggins (talk) 11:17, September 28, 2016 (UTC)